In The End, All We have is Each Other
by CSIdestiny
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie reflect on their friendship. Based on the midseason finale, "The Akeda". Ichabbie friendship. Mention of character death. [OneShot]


**Title**: In the End, All We have is Each Other

**Author**: CSIdestiny

**Genre**: Friendship

**Summary**: Based on the midseason finale, "The Akeda." Ichabod and Abbie reflect on their friendship as well as the events of that night. Ichabod/Abbie friendship. [OneShot]

**Author** **Note**: It's the middle of the night and I'm on vacation. My imagination has the best of me and plot bunnies have taken over my mind. I still can't get over the midseason finale and had to write out what I felt. This will also be my first Sleepy Hollow fanfiction. I'm sorry if anyone sounds out of character.

Enjoy!

* * *

She had a lot to think about; the past twelve hours had replayed in Abbie's mind and despite her attempts, she couldn't shut off her mind. Chills crept up her spine, causing goosebumps to flare on her arms as she thought about how close she came to dying today…too close.

Abbie inhaled, rubbed her lip as her selfish thought caused tears to come to her eyes. Not everyone had made it. Her dear friend and superior, Frank Irving had given his life in the fight against evil. She lost her friend.

She peeked at her sister, Jenny, her heart immediately felt for her. Although Jenny and Irving weren't romantically involved, they had developed a special relationship. Despite her tough image, Jenny cried herself to sleep. Abbie had done everything she could to console her.

Abbie let out a breath. Despite her attempts, she couldn't hold back the tears. No sooner than they fell, familiar arms had wrapped their arms around her shoulders. This gesture had become all too common, but despite that fact, she welcomed the hug.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Abbie nodded, accepting his condolences.

Ichabod rubbed Abbie's shoulders as he frowned his face in deep thought. Exactly where did they go from here? Part of him was relieved that the imminent threat of Moloch had been eliminated, however the events of the last twelve hours were clear in his mind, just as he was sure it was for Abbie.

Although he hadn't known Irving for as long as Abbie, his death hit him just as hard. Part of him was guilty. It was, after all, Henry's army that Irving fought which ultimately caused his death. But his death was not in vain. _"He died a hero. And in his name, we soldier on," _his words echoed in his ears.

Still, he knew those words brought little comfort…despite knowledge of their roles in the war against evil, the sacrifices were sometimes too much. He depended and trusted Abbie with his life, just as she trusted and depended on him. Something in him wondered how much did she trust him now after what happened with Henry?

It was one of the things that had plagued his mind in the past twelve hours. Right now they were grieving and depended on each other to lift each other up, but what was to happen when they stopped grieving? He'd given Abbie his word that if faced to fight against Henry, he wouldn't hesitate. He did though. He made the life or death choice to give Henry a chance and it almost gotten them killed. He tensed a little.

Sensing the tension and almost reading Ichabod's mind, Abbie started talking. "He saved our lives. One of us would have had to sacrifice our life to do what he did," she spoke quietly.

"I gave my word," Ichabod said, in a thickened accent.

"But in the face of danger, we know things happen," Abbie said. Initially she was angry. So knew Moloch would send Henry to finish them off. She knew Henry would be dangerous; since discovering he was the second horseman, he hadn't let up. She was angry that their plan went awry…that because in that moment she, her sister Jenny, Crane and Katrina were marching to their deaths, hand delivered to Moloch by Henry all because of Ichabod's weakness.

She was mad about that but seeing the bigger picture, Henry had been the one who handled the sword. _A life for a life._ He'd sacrificed his soul and saved all of theirs.

And she couldn't be mad about that. She didn't want to lose Ichabod's friendship. In the past year, besides Jenny and Irving, he'd been her constant. Looking at Ichabod, she could tell that he was still mentally beating himself up. Abbie didn't know how to change his thoughts but she could try. She raised her fist and quirked her eyebrow. "Crane," she called.

Ichabod looked at her then her fist. At that moment, it seemed like all was normal…he wished that it was. His mood lightened just a bit as he remembered the ridiculous custom of saying 'good job.' Despite the ridiculousness, it was their thing. He balled his fist and met Abbie halfway in their fist bump and smiled for the first time that night.

Abbie smiled herself. "We're going to be alright."

Ichabod nodded his agreement. "I suppose we are."

* * *

…

_A/N2: I know it's short, but it's my first SH fanfiction. I still need to capture the essence of the characters. I hope you all enjoy and leave a review and tell me what you think? (:_


End file.
